1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast service controlling apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a broadcast service controlling apparatus and method in a single frequency network.
2. Description of the Related Art
To provide a broadcast service using a single frequency network transmission in a mobile communication system, all base stations included in the corresponding service area transmit the same data at the same time over a radio section. Accordingly, each of the base stations may use the same scheduling algorithm to perform synchronous transmission.
A conventional broadcast service controlling apparatus may change priorities of broadcast services or a scheduling period through a multi-cell/multicast coordinate entity (MCE) to change a sequence of scheduling with respect to the broad services or to change a scheduling period with respect to the broadcast services.
Therefore, the conventional broadcast service controlling apparatus may ignore dynamic changes in the scheduling priorities or a temporal change in broadcast traffic. When a Multimedia Broadcast and Multicast Services service allocation pattern (MSAP) period is lengthen to increase a service multiplexing effect, a time expended for channel zapping during channel switching between broadcast services may increase.
Accordingly, a method of dynamically controlling scheduling information of a broadcast service is desired.